


This time you won't leave without me

by CalicoThatch



Category: Black Sails
Genre: "My mind's telling me no but my body's telling me yes", Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Slight Emotional Manipulation, Slowly coming around, Swearing, Teach didn't really have all those wives so he could have a son, The meaning behind their words on the show get a new meaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoThatch/pseuds/CalicoThatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teach is ready to leave Nassau for the second time but his help is still needed and they both know a way Vane could make Teach stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This time you won't leave without me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [pirate_prompts_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pirate_prompts_2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Blackbeard's love for Charles Vane is not as pure and fatherly as on the show. Basically I want a fic where Charles still makes the deal to sail away with Blackbeard in return for Blackbeard's help fighting the invading British, but Blackbeard want's more than just Charles partnership. Charles agrees because he has no choice. Blackbeard still cares about Charles, but has always had sexual feelings for him. Warning for Dub-con, incest? (because they are kind of like father and son)
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------------------------
> 
> Their private conversation in S03E03 had gone a little differently. Teach doesn't want anything to do with the war. He just wanted Vane to leave with him, and Vane wanted for both of them to stay and fight, so they just yelled at each other until Vane said “You’ve been gone eight years and suddenly my partnership is this valuable to you? Why?”

Vane knocked on the captain’s cabin door. He was staring right in front of him with an empty gaze and his body was tense because he was so lost in thought and emotion.

Earlier that day he had had a little falling-out with Teach since they both wanted different things but to still stay together. Ed had made it very clear that he wanted to leave the sorry island they called Nassau behind and sail away with Charles, while the younger pirate was determined to stay and fight the war against England.

The disagreement had resulted in Teach leaving the beach to return to his ship for he had found Vane’s point of view so childish and suicidal he couldn’t even look at the man any longer. He had given his protégé some time to think his offer over and now Vane was standing behind his door.

Vane had an idea of what he was about to do and that idea scared him. He knew Teach better than anybody else and he had been with him long enough to know how these kind of things could turn out.

 

“Yes?” an annoyed voice answered from the other side of that door. Vane took it as an invitation and let himself in.

Teach was standing next to a table that had maps and documents scattered on top of it. Whether the man was reading them or just leaning against the table lost in thought as Charles had done a minute ago, you really couldn’t tell. He lifted his head up to see who the incoming visitor was only when he heard the door being closed shut.

When he saw Vane, he took a deep breath, as to gather all of his strength to get ready to argue again. He looked somewhat disappointed - like he didn’t want to go through this anymore. But the second Vane started talking his mood changed back to frustration and being annoyed.

Charles was going over the same things he had said earlier. _This is bigger than us, we can’t turn our backs on something we are so heavily part of, you have to think about this in the long run._ His voice was growling, full of anger and attempt to sound convincing, but at some parts it came off kind of shaky and desperate.

He had never really gotten used to talking to Teach this way where he was the one calling the shots. Not that he had often done this anyway - Ed could be fucking terrifying when he wanted to and Vane didn’t purposefully put himself in a position where Ed would have a reason to go against him.

If Charles was ever about to do or say anything that would differ from Teach’s plan, he would hear about it loud and clear. With these kind of things Teach wasn’t really the type to hold back his opinions or to sugar coat his words, which was one of the reasons why he and Vane got along so well. They both cut straight to the bottom of things without any bullshit, but when two that type of people suddenly decide different things for both of them to go after, things get ugly.

Luckily this time they were using only words to fight it out.

Still keeping his monologue going, Vane was now walking towards the table while Ed sat down on a chair behind it. The infamous Blackbeard pressed the back of his hand against his forehead and tried to shut out the other man’s voice from his head so he could make sense of his own thoughts.

“You’d rather let England hunt you down as you keep moving from an anchor point to another until there’s no more safe places for you to go, than fight back now. You’d rather let every port to be wiped clean from us before you lift a finger to put up any kind of resistance”, Charles was spitting venom down on Teach, but not actually shouting or really putting his foot down.

His tone was desperate. He didn’t hate Teach or his company - just the fact how he couldn’t see what he saw.

“I’d rather stay out of a mess that would put my men in an unnecessary danger, and for what? An island full of weak minded former seamen who were nothing but privateers hiding behind the Guthries’ name and who are now drowning in the bottom of a bottle”, Ed kept his voice dangerously calm as his eyes shot up to meet Vane’s.

Teach noticed how Vane called the people _us_ and he did it in a way that didn’t include the older man.

It was true, Teach didn’t belong here among them. But what too many people seemed to forget was that Ed had been there from the start. He was one of the founding fathers of Nassau and if anybody should feel sad about losing this war, it was him, but he knew better than to put his trust on things he knew to be already lost.

In his mind Vane wasn’t one of them.

“And quite frankly I thought you’d be the first one to see what this place has become. You were always naive but I never expected you to be still so blind when it comes to this. You’re right, I’d rather keep moving because anywhere is better than here”, Teach sounded now more disappointed than frustrated and maybe there was a little bit of that same desperation that Vane was feeling. “And I’d rather have you there at my side.”

Charles frowned and lowered his gaze to stare at the table in front of him.

Anybody else would understand those last words as something a mentor would say to his apprentice while trying to rekindle an old relationship. And sure, maybe a tiny part of it was just that but this was something Vane had never been blind to.

Teach didn’t want him there to be his son or his successor. He wanted Charles there because he didn’t want to be alone.  
  
_Nine wives Teach had had_ , Vane thought. He knew why it had never worked out. Because they weren’t _him_.

The pirate got shivers down his spine. This is what had made him get so lost in his own head before he had stepped into this cabin.

From the get-go he had known there was more to Teach’s sudden arrival. Vane was no master of his own art by any means, even though hearing his name made many men to take a double look over their shoulders.

If Teach was looking for a successor, he wouldn’t make his decisions based on rumors. And their old partnership, considering how it had ended, was definitely something one would not look for in an heir.

No man travels across the sea for a bad student.

No matter how much Ed talked about the promise and hidden potential in Charles, there was always the thing in the back of his mind that he never talked about. Ever.

Even in a world so messed up as they lived in where men’s heads were cut off and the committed crimes were a heavier weight on one’s shoulders than a man o' war, the Hell surely would freeze over before Edward Teach would talk about the attraction he felt toward Charles Vane.

Never, not once had a word been spoken about it and that almost made it feel like it was all happening in Vane’s head, but whenever Charles happened to step a little too close to Ed, he saw in Teach’s eyes the same thing he himself felt when he was around Eleanor.

There have always been little looks and touches that have felt out of place in the moment, but looking back at them when there was a hug or a drunken kiss on the forehead, they made sense.

Vane never thought he would be the first one to be upfront about it but now he feared he wouldn’t have a choice.

 

Vane watched as Teach got up but his eyes stayed on the chair that had Teach’s coat hanging on top of it. The other man came around the table and sat on the edge of it right next to him. They were now facing the opposite directions and he only saw Teach in the corner of his eye but he could feel his eyes on him.

Ed tried to study Vane who had basically froze in place.

Did the man have nothing to say? Just a moment ago he had had a thousand and one reasons to not shut up but now there was nothing.

Ed let his head drop with a sigh and he stared at his own boots for a moment.

“You are asking me to put my men’s lives at risk for your own personal interest. If we fight, what do we get other than a second chance at life? Is there something we get out of this or would be better off?” Teach asked with a voice so husky it was almost a whisper. He was looking at Vane again who up until that point hadn’t moved but now swallowed and clenched his hand into a fist.

This situation was all too familiar to both of them.

The same scenario had played out when Teach had left Nassau almost nine years ago. The man had begged for a reason to stay but Vane had not given one. Only this time it wasn’t just about Vane’s feelings but there was an actual war coming. A war that they would lose without Teach’s fleet, and would Teach believe it or not, his help was crucial.

Vane knew that. The truth of it was the reason why his heart was beating a little louder with every shaky breath he exhaled. He knew it was coming to this and the thought of what his own next move might be, was making his head spin.

He wouldn’t have a choice - not when he knew Teach as well as he did. If there was nothing keeping him around, he would sail away for the second time. And maybe it was the Eleanor Guthrie in Charles, but if Ed held any sort of affection towards him, he’d have to abuse it now to get what he wanted.

When there was still no answer, Teach shifted even closer to Vane and grabbed his jaw, not with force but not exactly gently either, and made the younger one look him in the eye.

“I need to know that I’m not wasting my time here, Charles.”

If it hadn’t happened already it was now that Vane’s mind went completely blank for a moment. With a quick step Vane was now fully facing Teach and standing right in front of him.

 _Goddammit, Ed. I don’t want to do this,_ Vane was thinking as his hands grabbed the front of the other’s shirt. In a split second he had told himself not to think about it over a thousand times, and the more he kept repeating it, the more he thought about it.

Vane felt a dizzying hot pounding in his head and in his whole body when he leaned closer and captured Teach’s lips with his own.

He needed to be convincing, so it wasn’t a shy kiss. As soon as Teach started to respond to it, Vane was moving his lips with a slowly building passion.

He pulled Ed up from the table so they were now both standing which made their height difference a little more obvious. It caused their kiss to break for a moment but Vane was quick to put one of his hand on the back of Ed’s head to pull him back in with a groan.

When Vane brushed his tongue against Teach’s, he felt the other man’s hands stroking up his back, but the moment didn’t turn out to be so sweet as he had thought for a second.

Teach brought his hand all the way up to grab Vane by the neck and he pulled them apart. He looked at the mess that was Charles in front of him. The pirate’s cheeks were faintly red and his chest was heavily rising in rhythm with the panting that was hot between his parted lips.

For a short moment Vane wasn’t sure if he was going to be punched or kissed again. And neither probably did Teach. The hand behind Vane’s head could be ready to crush his skull at any minute but the lips in front of him told a different story.

Ed closed his eyes and tried to catch his own breath before opening his eyes again and giving Charles a warning look.

He knew when he was being played and he wasn’t particularly fond of people who did that to him. Charles knew that too so Ed gave him a chance to back out.

But Vane wasn’t going anywhere. He knew how important Teach was to them regarding the war and Vane was the only person who had a shot at making their ranks bigger. His body was responding to this a little too eagerly against his own will and the voice in his head was telling him to stop.

He felt bad for exploiting Teach’s feelings for him but he didn’t see any other way to go about this. If that was what it took for Teach to help them, then he had no other choice.

Of course he was the one pushing this further but he wasn’t enjoying it nonetheless. Being with another man wasn’t his idea of a good time and when that man was Edward, the man who had been a mentor to him almost in a fatherly fashion, it felt even more wrong.

He didn’t want to get into _why_ Teach would want anything like this from him, because that was a headache for another day. Now all that mattered was that Teach _did_ want him and that Vane felt the need to make himself available regardless of what he himself would like.

 

The hand at the back of Vane’s neck was still holding him in place but when Vane made a careful move to take up the challenge and step closer again, the hand came to rest on his shoulder.

Charles’ hands were on Ed’s hips, thumbs softly massaging circles on his sides. The two pirates were now standing so close that their bodies were flush against each other.

Vane brought both his hands to each side of Ed’s face and he pulled him into a one more short touch of lips.

“I will leave with you”, Vane’s voice was raspy and he pulled back just enough so that he could look Teach into his eyes.

“But I can’t fight this war alone. I need you there”, he continued and squinted his eyes as to look more serious.

Teach let out a heavy sigh.

“Fine.”

At first Vane wasn’t sure if he had heard right but the ghost of a smile on Teach’s face made him realise that he had agreed. Now it was time to make sure there wouldn’t be any changes of heart.

For a short moment there was a little smile on Vane’s face as well where the corner of his mouth curled up revealing teeth as he let out a relieved breath.

He reached up to kiss Teach again and this time with a much more passion.

He was groaning against the other man’s lips, pushing his knee up between Teach’s legs, arching his back, rolling his hips and kissing with tongue. Despite the mental resistance he tried to keep up for his own sake, he started to feel his own arousal growing the more he kept pushing boundaries. And still, he did anything that would convince the captain that they both really wanted this.

And Teach was buying it. Maybe a part of him knew that Charles was doing this just to please him but he didn’t want to listen to that voice. He wasn’t able to think too clearly in this state, so any voice of reason was silenced very fast.

This was something that he had had dreams about for too long. And now that it was actually happening, he wasn’t the one putting an end to it.

Still keeping with his hand on Vane’s shoulder, he tightened his grip as he gently pushed Vane away so the man would realise to start moving backwards. Without breaking the heated kiss, Teach kept guiding them towards the captain’s bed that was in the corner of the cabin.

Before they got to it, Teach started tugging on Vane’s shirt trying to free it from underneath all those belts that were making this whole thing a hell of a lot harder. But with a little help he got the piece of clothing off and threw it on the floor.

With still the vambraces and all the necklaces on, and now his long hair resting against his bare tanned chest, Vane was quite a sight. His eyes were heavy with lust and his open mouth constantly demanding more contact.

This was a picture Ed would’ve wanted to remember forever and now it drove him to press his lips on the younger man’s neck as he brushed his fingers along Vane’s jawline.

The kisses trailed down to Vane’s shoulder and back up all the way to under his ear, then down his throat.

Now that Ed couldn’t see his face, Charles let his desperation frown his brows and close his eyes.

He was still scared and uncomfortable in this situation but at the same time he found himself head thrown back, mouth gaping open, breathlessly moaning out the feel of hot breath and tongue against his skin. He had to bite his own cheek so he could still keep himself together.

He continued to tell himself that he didn’t enjoy this but now it felt only partially true. He wasn’t that good at faking his desire because otherwise he wouldn’t be getting hard over his mentor like this.

Thinking kept getting more and more difficult when all his blood kept travelling south and Ed wasn’t exactly helping him to keep his head clear. The older man was surprisingly gentle and careful with his actions, and it made Charles feel that much worse about himself. But maybe it was the genuine caring that made him enjoy this. God knows he wouldn’t just throw himself at any willing man to get what he wanted.

Perhaps understanding Teach’s side of this wasn’t as impossible as he had thought.

 

Ed moved back up to press his lips on Vane’s again and they took their last steps to reach the bed. It wasn’t as wide as normal beds were but there were a lot of pillows and blankets, on top of which Vane was pushed on his back.

They both began taking off their boots - Charles pulling off his own and Teach, still standing, was kicking off his. They fell to the wooden floor with a thud.

Before Teach could get onto the bed as well, Charles propped himself up on his elbows and pushed his foot against Teach’s hip. Not to kick him away but to stop him for a minute.

“Ed, I…” he tried to say something but didn’t know how to finish it so he ended up just clearing his throat.

Teach rested a hand on Charles’ ankle when he saw the man looking doubtful.

“Tell me if you want me to stop”, he said and waited.

Charles eyed Teach up and down. The man’s broad shoulders kept slightly rising with his chest and panting breath. He still had his clothes on, minus the boots, but the bulge in his breeches was visible.

Vane started to slowly rub his foot down along Ed’s hip and down to his thigh. Vane swallowed, then with a faint smirk shook his head a little, “Come here.”

He hooked his leg behind Ed as Ed leaned on top of him on the bed and he grabbed the shirt’s collar to pull the man close enough for their lips to touch. He let Teach push him down to lie flat on his back against the blankets while he deepened the kiss and slowly brought his tongue between Teach’s lips and in his mouth.

Every time their tongues touched, Vane could’ve sworn he saw stars. The kiss was so fucking soft, slow and sweet that it was driving him crazy. At this rate there would be no pretending needed – he would surely come before any more clothing was removed. And driven by the heat of the kiss he started to rock his hips against Teach’s to rub their erections together through the fabric.

Now it was Teach’s turn to groan. He kept pushing his body down on Vane’s to get the most out of the much needed friction but also to make it a little harder for Vane to grind his hips, because Teach wasn’t sure how much of it he could take before it would overwhelm him. So he had to pull away from the kiss to breath for a moment but soon he was kissing Vane’s neck again. Only this time when he kissed his way down, he didn’t move back up.

Charles noticed this when Teach’s lips were on the gap of his chest. The lips and tongue were moving down his abs and only stopped when the belts and breeches covered the rest of the skin. Vane wasn’t sure at which point he had gotten up on his elbows again to watch Teach, but now that Teach looked back up at him, he felt his arms getting weak. He watched the man pull back only to shift even more downwards and now Teach was between his legs.

Not that Charles had a ton of experience with this, but he knew enough to know that usually this was done without the breeches on. He couldn’t decide if he felt more relieved or disappointed for still wearing his.

The answer to that didn’t much matter in the next moment when Teach had brought his face down on Vane’s groin and was mouthing him through the fabric.

“ _Ahh! Fuck…_ ” the act caught Vane by surprise and he sunk down against the blankets with his head thrown back. He heard a low hum from Teach in return and he could feel the hot breath through his breeches on his skin and the tongue making every area it touched damp.

The touch made his head spin and feel heavy. He didn’t even care anymore that it was _the Edward Teach_ doing this to him. Sure, now they would have his support against England, but this was all for Vane himself. He _enjoyed_ this. He liked the way it made him feel when he wasn’t thinking too much. Ed had a fucking talented tongue and all they had done was a little foreplay. Now he found himself hoping there weren’t any clothes between them.

“Slow down or can’t… I… Hold up”, Charles sounded feverish while trying to form words that would make sense. His head had begun turning restlessly from side to side and now he tried his best to not start shamelessly thrusting up against the touch. Teach’s was holding him down by the side of his hip with one hand while the other hand was working next to his mouth massaging and pressing lightly. But now that Vane told him to tone it down, he lifted his head up to look at the younger man.

Vane was looking back at him and a hand reached out to touch his face. Teach turned his head to kiss the palm of the hand and when Vane stroked his thumb across Teach’s bottom lip, he captured the tip of the finger between his teeth.

“Fucking hell, Ed”, Vane mumbled which sounded more like a low purr. He nodded as a hint for Teach to get back up to kiss him and he got what he asked for.

“Are you alright?” Teach breathed against Vane’s lips. As an answer he got a growl and a roll of hips under him.

“So, you still don’t want me to stop?” he tried to confirm.

 _I do_ , came to Vane’s mind. He had already gotten what he wanted. It probably would be safe to stop here without Teach changing his mind later on. He didn’t need to continue this any longer. The only reason he would possibly choose to stay was if he genuinely wanted this as much as Teach did.

“No.”

Charles was now tugging at Ed’s shirt while Ed was straddling him and working on his own belts to help with the shirt. But Charles was impatient with his arousal, so his hands came to work with the belts as well. That made Ed switch to Vane’s belts which were fairly easier to take off than his own. Vane’s shaky hands didn’t help with the undressing but he got the belts loose enough so he returned to the shirt as Teach rolled off of him and laid down on his side beside Vane, keeping their bodies still close.

Now Teach had a better access to Vane’s breeches and he began unbuttoning them. With every button Vane was breathing heavier and he buried his face against Teach’s shoulder. The more Teach’s hands worked, the more he forgot what he was doing with his own.

Finally he got the shirt free from underneath the belts and could run his hand under the shirt up the other pirate’s bare chest. When his hand brushed over a nipple, he heard Teach’s moan get a little higher pitch than normal. Listening to the moans and breathing, and finding out that way what felt good, he started to tease the nipple between his fingers.

At the same time Ed had managed to get Vane’s breeches loose. Vane still had his face buried in the curve of Teach’s neck when he felt a hand close around his erection. A sharp inhale was followed by a shaky exhale.

The rings Teach still had on felt cold with the warm hand and Teach realised this from the way Vane was acting. He took a second to remove them and push them away under the pillows that were resting against the headboard of the bed. He spit in his hand and went back to work on Vane’s member while Vane himself was still panting and grunting against his neck.

Teach’s hand moved slowly so Vane had the time to get used to the feeling. The hand was bigger and softer than his own - maybe because his hands had gotten rougher over the years with all the physical work that he did, and Teach was a man who let others do all the heavy lifting for him. Nonetheless the captain seemed to know what he was doing now.

Vane had to move his head to press only his forehead on Ed’s shoulder so he could from the corner of his eye see Ed’s hand making him harder stroke by stroke. He was propped up on one elbow, laying on his side to face Ed, and his other hand inside the shirt had slipped out to grab the side of the shirt in a fist. But now that Ed was little by little picking up the speed, he started to slowly fall on his back.

As Charles was sinking down, he hooked his supporting arm around Teach’s shoulders to pull him in with him so that he could still keep his face hidden. Teach couldn’t decide whether Charles did this to keep him close or if it was just to hide his embarrassment. The younger man seemed to be more aroused than he would like to admit, and that kept Teach going. The more he felt Charles fighting back the moans the more he wanted to drive him over the edge.

Teach was grinding his hips against the side of Vane’s and was not being so modest with his own groans. He saw the effect they had on Vane - whenever he would let out a needy long moan, he felt the other tremble underneath him. And when he started pumping his fist faster on Vane’s length, he could hear the man’s breathing become more ragged and shaky. He could tell they both weren’t going to last very long but maybe this was enough for this first time.

The hand on Vane was working faster, twisting and moving smoothly over his cock. He had to close his eyes and throw his head back against the pillows so he wouldn’t lose his mind over the sight of Teach taking care of him. He still had his arm around Teach’s shoulders and he kept pulling him closer until Teach was laying half on top of him and resting his head against his neck, pressing soft kisses on the skin.

Despite the effort Vane was making not to let this end so soon, licking and biting his lips, he started thrusting into the touch to make Teach’s hand move faster. The hint was taken and soon the hand was moving so fast that Vane was seeing stars. He was trying to hold his breath as he felt his climax building up but that just made him have more trouble keeping it together.

Between the moans and panting he heard Teach mumbling a word against his neck.

“Charles…”

Vane’s hand let go of Ed’s shirt only to move to grab it again closer to the chest. He was holding his breath again waiting for whatever Teach was going to say.

But when he heard his name the second time, he realised that Teach wasn’t trying to say anything to him but he was moaning his name because he got off on it.

“Charles”, the third muffled groan from Teach was enough to send Vane over the edge and with a cry he was coming all over Teach’s hand and breeches. He was squeezing the shirt so hard in his fists that he was sure his nails had ripped through the material.

While Vane was recovering from his orgasm, Teach reached down in his own breeches under the belts that Vane had luckily gotten loose enough for him to pull himself out. And as he worked himself to reach his own climax with a few strokes, Vane was lazily planting kisses on Teach’s shirt covered shoulder and stroking his hand through the dark hair.

Teach came with Vane’s name on his lips and he collapsed next to the other man.

They took a minute to catch their breath and let the stars in their vision fade away. Vane still felt the pulsing in his groin sending hot waves through his whole body, but the feeling was slowly fading away too. Now that his head started to clear he could hear how the ship was creaking as the sea was calmly rocking it back and forth. He heard the seagulls outside and the men walking on deck. But the loudest voice in his ears was his own and Teach’s breath.

Ed shifted closer to Vane and they kissed once more, lazy and sloppy.

 _That fucking tongue_ , Vane cursed in his mind as they pulled apart. He stayed and lied on the bed for a few more moments staring at the ceiling until a rag was thrown at him.

“Clean yourself up. We should get moving soon before there will be more ships barricading Nassau”, Ed said while he was changing his clothes to clean new ones. His hair was hanging loose on his bare shoulders and there were many strands of hair framing his face now that the hair tie, which usually kept most of the hair away from his face, had loosened during their fun.

After a while Vane was pulling boots back on while Teach was already fully dressed and walking towards the cabin door. When his hand was on the knob, Vane interrupted him.

“Wait.”

Ed let go of the door and turned to face Vane.

“Why?” Charles asked, squinting his eyes and tilting his head.

Ed’s gaze fell to stare at the floor as he took a deep breath. He met Vane’s eyes again and gave the man a faint smile.

Then he left the cabin.

Apparently, even after today, the Hell hasn’t frozen over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was even remotely close to what you, anon, had in mind. I liked the idea of going hot and slow between them. Thinking back to those scenes where Ed was cuddling with that woman in bed, and how Charles was lying on the bed when Eleanor was getting dressed, I wanted to bring the softer side of them to light, where they (specially Ed) know what can drive the other crazy and it’s not just about their own satisfaction. Also I didn’t have the heart to make Ed into somebody who would forcibly force Vane to do stuff, I’m sorry.


End file.
